ordinaryboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclotron
Cyclotron, once known as''' Funnel Boy''', was the sidekick of Zephyr . Although thought to be a villain, he only wanted to humiliate the Amazing Indestructo for his attitude and helped stop Professor Brain Drain's scheme. He has the ability to whip up tornado-like funnels. Funnel Boy Funnel Boy, along with InvisiBoy and Inflato, were helping Indestructo make some profits by selling seeds. Their attempt failed when their first customer who looked like a stork freaked them out. Just then, a young hero with the ability to fly came to stop the theft of the prodigium by the Commune for Justice. When the lad handed the meteor to AI, he just tossed it to Funnel Boy. One of the criminals, SkyDiamond had his duplicates steal the meteor back, which the lad retrieved back. Funnel Boy along with his friends, got some publicity from the press along with the new kid, Meteor Boy. After the meteor was stolen again and the Amazing Indestructo went with the League of Goodness, the four youngsters talked among themselves. Meteor Boy gave the group the name, the Junior Leaguers, and included himself as well. He then led them to Telomere Park, where Professor Brain-Drain was planning to launch his evil plan with the meteorite in two days. The Junior Leaguers decided to meet together again at the LG's location, Pinprick Manor. The next day, Funnel Boy and his friends showed the news to Meteor Boy of their deed. When villains took the opportunity from the League of Goodness's bankruptcy, both of the leagues and AI went out to stop them. Funnel Boy and Zephyr worked together with the combination of their powers. Also, he helped stop a villain called Stickyfingers. On the day when Professor Brain-Drain was going to unleash his plan, the Junior Leaguers made a poster indicating their friendship to Meteor Boy. But the Amazing Indestructo claimed Meteor Boy forced him to fire them, so he could be his only sidekick (Meteor Boy actually was only trying to keep his friends from harm). The group felt betrayed and decided to stop Brain-Drain themselves. Meteor Boy came to them and tried to explain, but Funnel Boy refused to believe his words and went with Inflato. When he and Inflato arrived to stop Brain-Drain, SkyDiamond and his duplicates captured them. The League of Goodness and Meteor Boy arrived to rescue them. Lord Pincushion had the duplicates that were holding the boys hostage shattered, and Funnel Boy and Inflato escaped. During the turn of events, Meteor Boy and the meteorite disappeared when Brain-Drain's machine activated. Becoming Cyclotron InvisiBoy, who had traveled to the future with Meteor Boy, told Funnel Boy of the role that he's going to have in saving Superopolis from its worst crisis. Funnel Boy and Zephyr helped InvisiBoy reinvent himself as the mysterious Doppelganger after InvisiBoy began growing reckless. When Zephyr passed away, Funnel Boy prepared for his destiny. He changed his name to Cyclotron and appeared to be a villain. Professor Brain-Drain accepted him as one of his allies. Cyclotron never really stole anything, but he did begin finding chances to humiliate the Amazing Indestructo. The Return of Meteor Boy? The day of the crisis was getting near. Cyclotron had the Commune for Justice to rob Fluster's ice cream truck of its giant cone. But every time, a group of heroes would stop the hippies, forcing Cyclotron for aid. They managed to get the three cones for Professor Brain-Drain's Time Tipler. On October 17, Professor Brain Drain succeeded in transporting Superopolis 65,435,797 years into the past. As planned, Principal Doppelganger summoned forth for Cyclotron to aid Ordinary Boy, who was also Meteor Boy. After figuring out a plan with a clue from Doppelganger, Ordinary Boy gave Cyclotron a power-increasing device called the Oomphlifier. Cyclotron is to whip a funnel around the Tipler and then use the Oomphlifier to increase the speed of the funnel in spinning the Tipler fast enough to send Superopolis back to their right time. The plan succeeded. Cyclotron was recognized as a hero again and briefly met InvisiBoy, who later returned to the past by Ordinary Boy's miniature time machine. Category:Heroes Category:Junior Leaguers